Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus.
Description of the Related Technology
A display device displays an image using a pixel emitting the light. An organic light emitting display device includes the pixel having an organic light emitting diode (OLED). The OLED emits the light of which wavelength depends on an organic material included in the OLED. For example, the OLED includes organic materials corresponding to one of a red color light, a green color light, and a blue color light. The organic light emitting display device displays the image by mixing the light emitted by the organic materials.
The pixel includes a plurality of transistors and capacitors to drive the organic light emitting display apparatus. The transistors basically include a switching transistor and a driving transistor. A signal for driving the transistors may be influenced by a fluctuation of signal near the transistors. Accordingly, there has been a problem about image quality degradation.